<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn’t Strange How the Rain Makes Food Taste so Much Better by metrictonoffigs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683626">Isn’t Strange How the Rain Makes Food Taste so Much Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrictonoffigs/pseuds/metrictonoffigs'>metrictonoffigs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bisexual Camila Noceda, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metrictonoffigs/pseuds/metrictonoffigs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila goes to the diner after work to pick up dinner for her and her daughter. She sees her favorite waitress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Camila Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isn’t Strange How the Rain Makes Food Taste so Much Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Camila was on her way home from work. As soon as the clock struck six, she was out of there like a 35 year old Cinderella. She climbed into her car. Her windshield wipers scratched as she drove home. I should try to get that fixed, she thought. An immediate chuckle followed. She looked through her rearview mirror, hastily held together with duct tape. She started the car and began to reverse out of the parking lot.</p><p><br/>
        Every night after he shifts at the hospital she would stop at the diner on the corner. It was a small 24 hour diner on the west side of town. People tended to end up there, or be stuck in a never-ending loop that needlessly chipped away from their soul. For Camila it was the place to go when broke and in need of substance to fill an aching belly.<br/>
A tall woman with sharp eyes and greying hair greeted her at the door. Her eyes were like that of honey and amber.</p><p><br/>
        “Hey Camila, the usual?’</p><p><br/>
        A warm smile swept across her tired face.her hair was tied back in a messy bun. Camila noticed how the corners of her mouth lifted as she said hello.</p><p><br/>
        “Thanks eda.”</p><p><br/>
        “ No problem, on the house today okay.”</p><p><br/>
        Eda gave Camila a soft punch to her shoulder. Before she could argue , Eda handed her a bag filled with the usual. Three containers filled with rice, beans and mole.</p><p><br/>
        “ Eda, I can’t -”</p><p><br/>
        “ Oh sure you can, you just won't,” Eda said with a chuckle.</p><p><br/>
        “ One of these days you’re gotta let me pay , it’s the least i can do for my favorite single mother” Eda gave her a wink and a smile as she rang up her total. Camila did her best to ignore the sting of the heat rising to her cheeks.</p><p>        The scent of burnt eggs and spilled coffee followed her to the car. It was a kind reminder of the diner.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah god that was my first fic. like I did one for TMA head cannons but that was more of a list i guess.I hoped you enjoyed the fic at least <br/>&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>